Slammed Doors
by My Porcelain Reality
Summary: I hate when doors are slammed. Sound makes me cringe. Misaki and Akihiko have a misunderstanding which leads to Misaki picking up a few bad habits, and Akihiko will do anything to save the undying love for his little Misaki. They can make it through anything. Hurt/Comfort and plenty of pure fluff latter on.
1. Chapter 1

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/Jim/Desktop/Slammed%20Doors

**There are several things in the world that I can't stand, and slamming doors happens to be one of them. In this fic, Misaki strongly is a reflection of myself so he may be a little OOC… but this is my story, so it's okay! Most of the time, this will be written from 1****st**** person jumping between Misaki and Akihiko, so I'll be sure to make the headings quite clear on who's point of view it is.**

**Warnings: yaoi, male x male, sexual situations, and self-harm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor am I making any profit off of them; they strictly belong to the Junjou Romantica series.**

**Those of you looking for a pure romance, look no further! Plenty of pure fluff right here. Enjoy, my dears!**

**_Chapter One: Heartfelt Misunderstandings_**

**Misaki**

I hate it when doors are slammed, especially when you just finished talking to that person. It sends a message of saying, "I don't want to speak with you any longer because you got me upset." Every time I hear it I cringe, and I get a sting in the depths of my chest. It's just one of those things I can't take.

Opening the door to Usagi-san's overly extravagant condo, I tossed my bag aside the door shouting, "I'm home!" I liked saying that. It made me feel like I belonged here, with Usagi-san.

I found the author sitting on the couch next to his Suzuki-san. His face was masked with concentration; gripping his pencil so hard his knuckles were nearly white. The note pad in his lap was a mass of random words and thick black arrows, however, it seemed to make seemed to him, no matter how disorganized it appeared to be.

Sensing my presence looming over him he looked up at me. "Misaki!" he sounded rather startled, "Did you just get home? I didn't hear you come in."

"That's okay, Usagi-san. You seem pretty busy."

"I suppose I am, actually. I just got a new job from Aikawa and I'm drafting out some new ideas for it," he stated, clearly proud that he had gotten a head start for once.

"I see, well then I'm happy that you're off to a start. Maybe you can tell me about the story at dinner? I was just about to get started."

"Anything for my Misaki," he replied, gazing at me intensively.

He made a move to ruffle my hair, raising his arm a bit. I scrunched my eyes and looked down, waiting to feel the cool hand on top of my head. But it never came. I batted my eyes for a moment before looking up at Usagi-san. There was still a slight smirk on his face but it didn't touch his eyes in the slightest. They looked empty, longing almost, and I could tell he was trying his best not to let it show. He had retracted his hand and it was now hanging limply at his side. The small action cut deeper than I had originally thought it ever could. Did he not want to touch me? This had been occurring a lot the last few days. Usagi-san stopped touching me. The small little gestures were still there, but he didn't try and molest me anymore, not that I'm upset about that part. He doesn't beg me to come cuddle in front of the television after dinner, nor does be sneak up on my while I'm cooking or studying just to sit with me for while and steal a kiss. I acted like the downplay on physical affection would be to my satisfaction, but in reality, I missed them. I never new how much Usagi-san showed me he loved me until he stopped. But the thing that's got me worried is that I don't know what I did to make it stop. I haven't been slacking on any of the chores, I rarely serve leftovers, I believe my cooking is at least decent, and I no longer protest about sharing the same bed with him a few times a week, even if we don't have sex. Did he not want me? No, I wouldn't allow myself to believe that. Usagi-san loves he. He's told me a dozen times.

Once back to reality I realize I had picked a random spot on the floor and had been staring distantly at it for several moments. Looking back to Usagi-san's face had gone form longing, to somnolent. The smirk was gone and he was now quietly gazing at me with a soft smile on his face. It was almost sad; it worried me.

"Will you call me for dinner?"

"Of course, Usagi-san."

With that he turned and proceeded to walk back up the stars. I seemed to be frozen in my spot before my feet finally started to carry me toward the kitchen.

"Oh, Misaki?" called from the top of the stairs. I whipped around waiting for those three words he had not said to me at all the last few days, the ones I use to hear multiple times a day. "…Welcome home." And my heart sunk.

With this he proceeded up the stairs into his office with out a second glance, slamming the door behind him. I know he didn't mean to slam it, sometimes the door just shuts that way, but I still cringed at the sound.

**Akihiko**

I hate doing this. I hate everything about this. I hate the fact that he's so far away.

But in a way, I hate him for it. He's the one that wanted me this far away. Why should I have to suffer because of this? I want him. I _need_ him. But clearly, that doesn't mater to Misaki.

No, I had to back track myself. I love Misaki no matter what, I do. I just need to give him some time to come around and then everything will be okay, right?

~Flashback: 3 days prior~

Misaki was in the kitchen cooking, as usual when he gets home from school. I, for once perhaps acting as the perverted rabbit Misaki portrays me to be, was out of Misaki. This wont do at all, now will it?

He was standing over the stove, having to stand on his toes to peer over the rim of he oversized pot he was mixing, where did he even find a pot that big anyway? I took my usual seat, thinking about just how cute and small he was. Misaki tensed, clearly sensing the fact that I was watching him and that I was waiting for the perfect chance to strike. He knew this, however, he did not act upon it. I knew he wouldn't. I know better than to molest him when he was near the stove. I wouldn't forgive myself if he were burned because of me. He appeared to be making soup. I rose from my chair, taking light steps so I was leaning on the counter next to him.

"What is it, Usagi-san?" he asked, none too pleasantly. I hate it when he used that tone, and he knows it. I chuckled at my punishment for plotting to 'molest' him.

"What are you making?" I asked, letting him know that I was no longer, in fact, looking for a way to jump him. His shoulders seemed to relax at this, and his eyes lost a bit of their fire.

"Miso soup…" he started, "it's cold out now and I wanted to make a lot of it for us and Nii-san." His voice was so innocent; I wondered how it was possible he preserved it after everything I had done to him. I smirked at the thought.

He let down the wooden spoon he has been using to stir the soup and proceeded over to the pantry. This was my chance. I stalked Misaki as if he was my pray as he looked over the different spices. Towering behind him, I wrapped my arms around him, capturing him in my embrace.

"Uahhh!" he jumped, "Baka Usagi! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He was still struggling to get free from my iron grip. I leaned down to nip the top of his right ear, making him shiver in my arms. "Usagi-san… not here…" I moved one of my hands to the hem of his shirt, slowly rubbing a feather light finger around his navel. He let out a breathy moan before picking up his fire once more. He started struggling harder, determined to get free.

Knowing I was about to go too far, I leaned down to his ear yet again, "I love you, Misaki."

With this I let him go.

He whipped around glaring daggers at me. "Baka Usagi!" he yelled, "Stupid Usagi, perverted Usagi, no-good Usagi!" the small boy continue, his face now red. "Why do you keep on with this? You know I hate it! I thought you loved me, damnit! Why do you keep forcing me to do all these things with you? You know, if you can stop rapping me for ten minutes maybe I would start to be a little more affectionate with you!" he hadn't stopped yelling, his frame was shaking from his sudden outburst and I knew he meant every word he said. "Damnit… you make it so hard to love you… damnit… BAKA-USAGI!"

He turned back to his soup, still shaking slightly. As much as his words had affected me, I knew they had done more to him. He was on the verge of tears, this I knew. I step behind him; about to wrap him in my arms but deciding against it, he needed some time. I settles for placing a hand on him head an ruffling his hair in the most affectionate way I could before retreating back into my office.

The things Misaki ha said had cut into me deeply. I would give him what he wanted. I would back off and let him come around in his own time, just like he wanted. If it would make him happy I would do anything for him. It may be hell for me, but as long as it was what was best for Misaki then I was okay with it.

~End of Flashback~

I sat in the office chair staring at the wall. I missed Misaki so much. I hate not being able to hold him, or kiss him freely. I wanted to be able to touch him again. I loved him with all my heart, and more than anything I wish he would want me to show it.

**There you go, not the best chapter, but it will do until the story picks up, and it will, I promise! And yes, this is my first fanfiction, although I've been writing independent works for years. So I am only new to this site, not writing, which I am rather proud to say. It would be lovely of you to R&R! I hope you enjoyed.**

**~ The Lady Jane **

**J. E. Fariss**


	2. Chapter 2

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/Jim/Desktop/Slammed%20Doors

**Thank you all so much to everyone who read, it means a lot to me. Again: in this chapter, Misaki will be a reflection of myself, so he may seem very OOC, but this is my fic so that's okay! The point of view will also be from Misaki the whole time. This may be a bit more heart breaking than I intended, but hey, the worse they are in the beginning the more overly romantic they are in the end (I can't wait to right that part!) So, here we are.**

**Warning: Yaoi, male x male, sexual situations, self-harm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making any money off of them; they strictly belong to the Junjou Romantica series.**

**_Chapter Two: Fearful Escape_**

**Misaki**

As quietly as I could, I crept up the stairs to Usagi-san's office door. I paused taking a deep breath to steady myself before placing my hand on the door handle; I had to face him.

After thinking through what could happen, I decided this could wait. I settled to knock on the door lightly three times, quietly enough to be considered nervous yet loud enough so I knew he could hear it.

After this I sprinted myself down the hall to 'my room'. I hardly ever used it anymore for sleeping. I slept in Usagi-san's room nearly every night. Locking the door behind me, I backed against it and let my knees buckle under me, my back sliding down the smooth surface. As much as I wanted to confront him on what was going on I knew I wouldn't have the courage too. I was never the brave one, after all; Usagi-san always took care of things so I wouldn't have too.

I felt a bit guilty about not going down to eat with him, but it seemed to me that he didn't want me there. I suppose the very least I could to was respect what he wished, it was his house. I know eventually I need to figure out why he's acting like this. I need to figure it out so I can change it, so Usagi-san can smile when he looks at me, so he's happy. There wasn't much I could do but sit there with my head on my knees an think about what I had done to make my… lover… not want me anymore, but for the life of me I couldn't see a reason.

I heard Usagi-san's door open and his large feet pad down the stairs to retrieve the food I had left on the table for him, he must have seen it from the landing. I couldn't face him. I couldn't let him see me like this. I felt so guilty; I couldn't hold back the tears that, to my own protest, gently started to roll down my face.

**Akihiko**

Three light taps to my door brought me out of my daze. Could Misaki really want to talk to me? Did he have good news? Did he miss me? Did he want things to go back to how they were?

These thought consumed me and I nearly flew across the room to ling open the door. I stopped, however, my hand resting on the handle. This was then I heard a timed whimper and light footsteps pounding down the stairs followed by a slamming door. I pushed on the handle in my palm and stepped from the room onto the landing. The air smelled divine, Misaki's cooking wafting through the condo. Peering down over the rail I saw a table set for one. The food appeared to have steam still rising from it, making it clear it was only set moments ago. Misaki didn't want to eat with me?

I slumped down the stairs to the meal waiting for me. If this was part of the whole 'giving Misaki time' thing I was getting about sick of it. Now I can't even share a meal with him?

I paused halfway down the stairs. No. This was too far. I wanted Misaki.

Practically sprinting back up the stairs, I brought myself to Misaki's room. He must be in here, though he seldom used it. After making an attempt to open the door I found that it was locked. Misaki had locked his door? This hardly ever happened. I settled for a few light knocks.

Rustling was definite and appeared to be coming just from inside the door, as if someone was sitting right in front of it. Slowly it opened and the tear stained face of my lover greeted me.

"Misaki…"

He just looked at me with tears in his eyes. He looked devastated, broken. It broke my heart. His eyes were practically begging me to hold him, but I knew with the fight we had mere days ago that would not best in this situation.

What Misaki did next shocked me.

"U-Usagi-san…" he whispered. He had hung his head once again so his eyes were no longer visible through his bangs. "Usagi-san," he said again, this time taking a step forward and leaning into me. Misaki had never done anything like this.

The boy had ventured out to hug me once or twice. One time I was even awarded a small kiss on the cheek. But I had never seem him do this. The green eyes I adored were no longer visible, opting for a mop of soft chocolate hair. Misaki had his arms tucked against him, holding onto my shirt softly. He had nestled himself into my chest, seemingly wanting to melt into me. He whispered my name again and tried to wedge himself even further into my chest. He looked so vulnerable, making no move to wrap his arms around me; standing there I got the notion that he wanted _me_ to hold_ him_.

So I did.

We stayed like for a long time, him and I. Eventually I felt his tears start to fall and I simply held him tighter. I loved him so much; there was nothing in the world that could ever replace him. I swore right then an there to protect those green eyes with my life, to make sure they never reflected any pain or sorrow. He was precious to me. I love him.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice shaky from the recently shed tears, "What did I do?"

"What are you talking about, Misaki?" I responded, trying to make my voice as soothing for the boy as possible.

"Do… do you still want me? What did I do to make you stop loving me so suddenly?" his voice was weak, and I shuttered to think of what may have brought him to such a conclusion as to think that I don't love him anymore. The mere notion was absurd. He looked up at him, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"Misaki," I started, "It's because of that you said a few days ago." He looked confused as to what I was talking about, but his eyes then flicked into understanding.

"That's what did it? I'm sorry I yelled, Usagi-san, I really am. I just got so frustrated," Misaki was speaking fairly fast now, not allowing me to get a single word in, "I can't believe I actually did that, I should have known better. I understand now. But Usagi-san, is it true? You really don't love me anymore?" His voice was frantic, begging me for an answer.

"No, Misa—" My sentence was cut short be him pushing me out of the way.

I heard a whisper of, "I'm sorry," before it hit me what Misaki had misinterpreted my answer. I meant, "No, that's not true," but Misaki took it as, "No, I don't love you."

I was calling out his name when I heard the door to the condo slam. Misaki was gone, and it was my fault.

**And there we are with the second chapter. I know it's not long, but I actually cut the chapter in half due to the feeling I needed to hurry and get at least something up. Enjoy for what it's worth and I promise I'll update as soon as possible, though I don't know when that may be due to term starting in a few days. R&R! Thank you.**

**~The Lady Jane**

**J. E. Fariss.**


End file.
